Footprints in the snow
by ForsakenAngelAlesha
Summary: Hinata reflects on her childhood and the burden she has to carry as a heiress. It is in the middle of a snowy night that she finds a moment of happiness. Hinata centric


A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written or updated anything for such a long, long time. It's not that I've given up on my SasuHina work but I can't seem to find the time or the inspiration. But I promise I'll be back with a new chapter one day! Yosh! About this oneshot: I started it in winter, hence the snow... I hope you'll read it even though it's spring now and the snow is long gone. I haven't been able to finish it before. Gomen... Oh, and actually this is something I've wanted to do all my life but never had the chance to, so I let my Hinata do it. Enjoy

-

" 'What's with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan?' " I keep muttering to myself as I stare up at the dark blue midnight sky above konohagakure. I can even see some stars through the clouds in the sky.

'It can't possibly be that meek little girl?' That's the first impression a lot of people probably have of me. Of me, or should I say of Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the clan? Because at moments like this it feels quite unreal, like a faraway dream maybe. It's like another life. Yes, it's as if I'm leading two separate lives, one as _the heiress_ and one as Hinata, simply Hinata, a young woman who likes to eat ordinary ramen, who sings under the shower, who can't sleep at night, who has hopes and fears and dreams.

I'm not saying it's a bad feeling all the time. But I do feel torn. I want to do my best. It's just that nobody really sees _me_. Who could blame them?

And I tend to think too much. Well, when I'm talking, I get excited easily and then the words tumble out awkwardly. But usually, I think too much. Well, maybe it's not even 'thinking'. My mind just wanders. And the crazy result is me standing on the rooftop of my family's main building in the middle of the night, muttering 'What's with that girl?' to myself. That's what anybody would think now, too, if they saw me here.

Oh, it's not even the fact that I'm standing on the rooftop in the middle of the night. I think that's quite common among people who can't sleep and need some alone time or some secluded place to withdraw to.

It's the fact that it's winter and there are at least 20 cm of snow, still more falling down. I can tell you, it's pretty cold up here.

Okay, the craziest part is that I'm standing up here barefoot.

Yup, barefoot.

Ah, please don't think I'm irresponsible. I know, you're thinking 'How can you stand on the rooftop in the snow bare-footed?! You'll surely catch a cold or be ambushed! Have you even thought of your duty?'

I know. And I don't mean to cause any trouble. See? My Byakugan is activated and I'm watching out. I even dressed myself in a thick sweater, my warmest winter jacket, my warmest pair of jeans and lined gloves, a long, fluffy scarf and my favourite woolen hat. And as soon as I get back inside, I'll drink hot tea with lots of honey, I promise!

'Then why did you come up here?' you might wonder now.

That's because of the snow. I love snow. I've loved snow ever since I've been a small child. I remeber the times when I built pretty snowmen with my sister, when we had snowballfights, and when we sat inside the house, taking a forbidden peek through a small gap in the sliding doors to catch a glimpse of the swirling flakes outside, with a cup of hot chocolate in front of us, brought by the servants.

I sigh whistfully, thinking of those times. I think I was a happy child, back then when I wasn't carrying the burden of succession.

But one dream has always stayed unfulfilled so far. Ever since I was a small child, I wanted to walk through the snow on bare feet. I could never escape from the servants or the watchful eyes of my father.

But now...

I take a deep breath and lift my foot. Slowly, I take a step forward and cring a little the moment the sole of my foot touches the cold, crunchy virgin snow. Unintentionally, I have sqeezed my eyes shut. Now I force them open and a smile is spreading on my lips, even though the cold is biting at my foot.

Quickly, I take the next step. Both feet are cold now and stinging a little. But I did it! I spread my arms and start running. I think I look very silly now but for once, I don't want to have to think about my reputation. I laugh at myself happily, at the sky, at the snow and the wind and I enjoy this moment of freedom.

"Hinata-sama!" That's ­­­Neji-nii-san's voice, I don't even have to turn around to confirm it's him. I slow down and come to a halt on the other side of the roof. I can't face him. I'm running around on the roof in the middle of the night, acting all childish and disgraceful. That's what it must seem to him, another proof that I'm not a worthy successor of my father.

"What does it feel like?" His voice is barely a whisper carried away by the wind, but I'm sure I've heard those exact words. I can't move, not even to breathe. I've known him since my birth but for nothing in the world I would have guessed he'd say something like that. 'Caged Bird'... My heart shatters like a thin crystal.

I spin around and open my mouth to tell him that it's okay to just throw away his shoes and try it, too. But at this crucial moment my throat betrays me completely and not even a single stuttered word comes out. But I can't give up! Desperate to articulate myself, I stretch out my hand and reach for him.

"No..." he shakes his head with a smile that's so different from his usual cold mask and points at my footprints all over the roof, "It's okay, this is your snow, just yours."

I wipe at my eyes with my sleeve but one tear escapes and falls onto the snow. It freezes, and goes unnoticed, another sparkling crystal. My feet are ice cold. But my heart feels warm because I made my childhood dream come true. And because he understands my sillyness and won't tell on me. And because maybe someday he will be able to forgive the main branch for all it has done to him.

"Baka..." he addes, back to his usual cold self, as we walk down the stairs side by side.


End file.
